Naruto's Traveling Band
by MikeisDaUnholyKing
Summary: Naruto & Company one week after the retrieval mission to get Sasuke. Naruto is badly injured and no one is sure if he will pull through or not. Pairings: NaruTayu SasuMus
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fic so please R&R!!! It really does not matter what type of review as long as if you don't like something please point out why, and feel free to ask **any **questions at all!!!

* * *

**"Kyuubi Speaking"**

**_Kyuubi Thoughts_**

_Regular Thoughts_

"Regular Speaking"

_

* * *

_

_Naruto's Traveling Band_

_Chapter 1_

_

* * *

_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any characters depicted in this fic unless later stated, but if I did... I would be rich!!!

* * *

_Why..._

_This pain..._

_Everywhere..._

_Wait..._

_My arm..._

_I cant feel my arm..._

_Help...  
Someone..._

_Help me...

* * *

_

Blue eyes were slowly seen under the waking eye lids, they slowly looked around the room not registering any shapes or lights. Slowly they receded back under the eye lids and sleep was known once again to the blue eyed boy.

**3 Hrs Later, Hokage's Office**

Tsunade sat with her back to the door looking out through the window over looking Konoha, her head softly resting in her right hand. She picked her head up and looked down and slowly up her bottle of sake and spun it in her hand.

"Okay, I know there has to be something wrong with you when you can't even drink."

Tsunade sighed and set down the bottle going back to resting her head in her hand, "Jiraiya, I have some bad news..." She slowly looked up at the man who had slowly become her secret over the years, yet she would never admit it.

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow and slowly moved over to Tsunade and leaned against the desk next to where she was sitting, "Yeah, Tsunade what is it?" He watched her movements all trace of amusement out of his face. She looked up and stared into his eyes a tear falling slowly from her face hitting the ground with a quiet pop that both sannin heard, causing him to move down on his knees getting eye level with her placing one arm around her shoulder.. "Tsunade, what is it? It can't be that bad is it? I mean its not like someone died!" He chuckled nervously to relieve the emotional tension.

She looked down, "No, but he almost did..." She turned away pulling out of his grasp and stood up walking over to the window with Jiraiya following her slowly not speaking. "Jiraiya, I don't know how to tell you this so I am just going to say it so please don't interrupt or I might not be able to finish." She took a moment to compose herself then looked towards Jiraiya with tears still welling up in her eyes. "Its Naruto..." She took another few moments to compose herself holding up her hand to stop Jiraiya from speaking. "He lost most of the muscle in his right arm and has lost all of his sight, the surgery if I were to attempt might kill him, however we don't know about the Kyuubi, its chakra could still be able to heal his wounds... Only time and patience will tell."

Jiraiya looked at Tsunade like she had grown a second head and slowly started staggering having heard the news and slowly fell to the ground looking up at Tsunade as his vision slowly filled with darkness. She sighed and just shook her head picking him up and taking him to small couch in the corner of the room while placing a towel over his head.

**2 Hrs Later**

Jiraiya groaned and sat up slowly, seeing Tsunade staring out of the window just like she was earlier. "H-how long have I been out?"... He waited for about five minutes then got up and walked over to Tsunade and poked her shoulder only to hear her snore... He just sighed and picked her up and carried her to his home not wanting her to yell at him for searching her to get the key to her house, and well it would be some fun...research... to see how she would wake up.

**Same time, Back at the Hospital**

A raven haired figure sat next to the hospital bed with a sleeping Naruto on it, with tears streaming down his face. "Naruto..." Sasuke looked down at the floor and punched his knee, "Naruto, why did you have to be the hero... why couldn't you just of let me go to Orochimaru, none of this would of happened...WHY!?!?!" He stood up and walked to the wall looking out into Konoha. "You should of just killed me and I wouldn't of done this to you... I can't believe I did this to you... For once in my life I had true friends, and now look at this... I can't even blame that bastard Itachi for what I did to you... My own self sadistic means did this to you, my own true frien...

"You have no right to be here Uchiha, you have NO RIGHT TO EVEN CALL HIM YOUR FRIEND!! The only reason why Naruto didn't kill you was because he was your friend... You should leave before I kill yo-..."

Sasuke pinned the speaker up against the wall with enough force to crack the wall. "Listen here Kiba, Naruto was the... no he is the only one who can understand the feelings of loneliness better than me... He is me on a higher scale, he even held back on that rasengan against my chidori. I owe him more than my life, he brought me back from the worst place I could have been..."

Kiba was about to speak when a small groan was heard "...ugh... my arm..."


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the short first chapter. I will try and get at least 2k words per chap. from now on. Yes I know I told people that asked for more I would do about 5k words, but seeing how I am swamped with work right now 2k is my new minimum.

* * *

**"Kyuubi Speaking"**

Kyuubi Thoughts

_Regular Thoughts_

"Regular Speaking"

* * *

_Naruto's Traveling Band_

_Chapter 2_

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any characters depicted in this fic unless later stated, but if I did... I would be rich!!!

* * *

Sasuke walked over slowly to the now awake Naruto with his head down. "N-naruto..." 

The blond sprung up into a sitting position looking where the voice came from. "Sasuke... is...is that really you?" Pain ran through emotions on Naruto's face as he remembered the fight.

The Uchiha looked up at Naruto just in time to catch the pain cross his face. "I know you probably don't want to talk to me right now bu..."

"Shut up! Just shut up!"

Kiba finally spoke up, "Hey Naruto, you want me to escort the Uchiha out of here..."

Naruto shook his head in the negative and opened his mouth only to have an inaudible whisper come out. Sasuke looked over his friend and moved in closer, "Say it again Naruto I couldn't here you..."

Naruto's head came up with his trademark foxy grin plastered from ear to ear while raising his left hand and formed a thumbs up almost hitting Sasuke in the eye, causing said Uchiha to jump back and Kiba to bust out laughing. Finally after what seemed like an eternity to Sasuke, Naruto finally spoke, "I passed my first retrieval mission!!! One step closer to Hokage now!!!!" Causing Sasuke and Kiba to face vault into the hospital floor.

Once Kiba and Sasuke composed themselves they looked at the blond ninja as if he had three heads, then both speaking at the same time. "WHAT!?!?!" Followed by Naruto's next question which caused Kiba to stare at Sasuke and Sasuke himself just looked down towards the floor.

"Why can't I see or move my right arm?"

* * *

**Jiraiya's Pad 2 Blocks Away From Hospital

* * *

**

Tsunade woke with a slight start feeling something warm all around her. She carefully moved the covers off of her head looking around the room. _'Where am I? Wait... Oh no...'_ "JIRAIYA!!"

Jiraiya poked his head into the room and smiled, "Oh... Hey sleeping beauty wha..." He ducked around the corner of the door as a flying alarm clock, then lamp, then desk came out of the room faster then a kunai ever could, or so he thought as a kunai thumped against the wall with the tip sticking out almost impacting his nether regions. "Tsunade! You trying to kill me!!"

"Oh you just wait!" Tsunade jumped out of the room tackling Jiraiya to the floor with a fist raised above his head. "How many times have I told you I don't want to be used in your little perverted research, as you call it."

Jiraiya waved his hands in front of his face feeling an imminent death, "Woah, woah... Wait a minute, I only brought you here because I didn't think you wanted me to search you to get the key, and I felt bad because of how bad you felt over Naruto." At the mention of the blond ninjas name Tsunades features went limp, and she slowly let her head down onto Jiraiyas chest and sobbed softly thinking of how she should of sent someone else or even gone herself. Jiraiya slowly ran a hand through her hair, "Come on Tsunade, we shall go see the number one hyperactive ninja himself, he might even be up by now." Tsunade looked up and smiled and kissed Jiraiya quickly on the lips and then stood up and hurried out the door while Jiraiya stoop up slowly and shook his head as he started walking out the door. "Kami, I am getting to old for this."

* * *

**Hospital

* * *

**

Sasuke racked his brain for how he could answer the question, _'What do I say? How can I tell him that I am the reason he may never be a shinobi again... No, I cannot let that happen to him. I will not let that happen to him, he deserves to be a ninja much more than me... Hell maybe he could beat Itachi for me. At his current level he could probably take out a few jonin. Anyways I need to speak to Tsunade!' _"Just a moment Naruto let me go get Tsunade-sama, she can explain much better than me or Kiba." And with that said Sasuke ran out of the room hitting something rather hard falling to the ground with a loud groan... "Ugh... what the fuc..."

"Sasuke Uchiha!"

Sasuke looked up and scratched his head nervously, "Oh Tsunade-sama I am sor-" As he was finishing his statement Tsunade picked him up and planted him into the wall. "And just what do you think you are doing was putting him in this state not enough for you, do you want to take his leg from him, or maybe you want to kill him. Maybe I should have you charged with treason, maybe I should let Ibiki get a hold of you, I know what he will d-"

"Tsunade that is enough!" Jiraiya pushed the woman back away from the young gennin and stuck his hand on Tsunades mouth stopping her from speaking and pointed to the door where Naruto stood with his head down tears falling from his eyes a very shocked Kiba behind him.

"Sasuke... I cannot blame him for what he did, he has his reasons just like we had our reason to go get him. How can you persecute him for wanting to try to avenge the wrongs done to him and his clan. I will admit that he took it way out of hand, the entire village held him on a silver platter and now look at him, but he was on the way to get you granny-Tsunade you should feel ashamed of yourself. All of you!" A long moment of silence echoed through out the room, the ninja, nurses, and doctors all alike just stared at the blond kid. Naruto finally looked out at where most of the voices were heard, "Sasuke, can you please take me away from here. I believe we need to speak, and I do mean right now." Naruto's voice left no room for discussion even from Tsunade and Jiraiya, they looked at Naruto and could finally picture the blond taking up after his father...hopefully...

* * *

**30 Min. Later, Hospital Roof

* * *

**

Naruto and Sasuke sat on the roof of the hospital looking down onto Konoha, an uncomfortable silence had fallen in between them as soon as they sat down. Finally after a few minutes Naruto finally spoke, "Sasuke?"

"Yea, Naruto?"

"Do you hate me?"

Sasuke looked down at his hand and then looked at Naruto, "Naruto, I don't know what I hate anymore... I mean look at you, you know about 3 real jutsus, you can kick my ass with some what of an ease, and you have the Kyuubi inside of you if things get real dangerous. Now look at me, I have one of the strongest bloodlines in all of the known ninja world and I am one of the stupidest ninja in all the known world. I wanted power to destroy what destroyed my family, but honestly I never thought it through, I know what I need to do now... I must first restore my clan to where if I went against Itachi and failed I know that there would still be others like me so I would live on in them."

Naruto grinned and placed his hand against Sasuke's shoulder, "You forgot about one thing my dear friend!" Sasuke immediately stopped at hearing Naruto calling him a friend, then he smiled and looked at the blond.

"What is it teme?"

Naruto's smile grew even bigger if that is even possible, must be some jutsu thought Sasuke. "Well dobe, you forgot that I will be there to help kick that bastards ass! BELIEVE IT!" With that said Naruto and Sasuke both broke out into uncontrollable laughter Sasuke even more so than Naruto. Finally both boys recovered and sat back up looking back out at Konoha. "You know Sasuke, this village is really beautiful, I cant wait to become Hokage and show everyone they were wrong!"

"You can see!"

Naruto chuckled and smiled, "No, but I know what it looks like from the dark alleys to the beautiful monuments! When I was younger I didn't really have a home, sure I had my apartment but I tried to stay away from there as much as possible so I started walking around. Of course I had to avoid people, but in the long run I learned the layout of the entire village. In fact I could probably walk around better with my eyes closed than open!"

The black haired boy smiled at this, _'His spirit is definitely is something to be envied.' _"Hey Naruto, how about some ramen?" He then looked up to where Naruto was and noticed he wasn't there and stood up looking around and spotted the orange clad boy running through the streets at an incredible rate. _'How in the hell...'

* * *

_

**15 Min Later, Ichiraku Ramen (A/N Hope I spelled the ramen shop right someone please let me know)

* * *

**

Naruto sat at the counter waiting for Sasuke to join him and Ayame to come take his order, Sasuke slowly came into the ramen shop glaring at Naruto, "You know teme, that was not fun at all, you can't see and somehow you still beat me. When do I get to win?"

Naruto smiled and chuckled a bit, "When you finally go out with Sakura!"

"Oh no. Father start cooking a lot more! Its our number one customer!" Ayame said while coming around from the corner.

Naruto smiled again, "Hey Ayame nee-chan I am absolutely starving so your gonna need a lot more than the usual!" Ayame smiled and nodded and after taking Sasuke's order of one bowl of miso ramen she disappeared behind the corner again. "You know dobe, I don't even think I have ever felt so bad in my life. I mean I took away your sight and yet you act like nothing happened!"

Naruto sighed and held out his hand, "Give me your hand there is someone that wants to speak with you." Doing as he was told Sasuke grabbed his hand and suddenly was engulfed in an orange chakra. Moments later he found himself standing next to Naruto in front of a large cage with a giant seal on one of the bars. Sasuke began to look around then felt himself being pulled to the floor as he was forced down onto his hands and knees. He wondered what the hell was going on when all of a sudden a demonic roar was hear from behind the bars.

**"Sasuke Uchiha! You will bow when you are in front of the giver of your Kekkei Genkai, just because I am in this vessel does not mean I cannot destroy you. My vessel is the only reason why I did not kill you when you dared to defy him and all your friends by going to that snake humping bastard Orochimaru! Now as for Naruto's sight I will be giving him a gift that you must teach him to control. I shall endow upon him the same power I did your clan!" **Sasuke nearly choked on hearing those words along with Naruto. He nodded vigorously motioning that he understood clearly. **"Good! From now on Naruto shall be your newest clan member of sorts. Don't defy me again Uchiha. Now Naruto! As for your arm Tsunade should be able to fix it with ease it would take me a few weeks where it would take her a few hours, now go to your new home and sleep. While you slumber I shall bestow upon you the same power I did the Uchihas so long ago! Now leave me!"**

Naruto and Sasuke jumped back to reality with a start and both grinned asking Ayame when she came back for the food to go. They paid and ran to the Hokage's office only to retell Tsunade and Jiraiya what the fox had told them. After they had left the Hokage building Sasuke led Naruto back to the Uchiha district and showed him to his house and led him to an empty room telling him where he would be sleeping and that they would go after his clothing in the morning. They ate hurriedly and once again found themselves talking until each of them fell asleep in Naruto's new room.

While they slept the fox owned up to his word and slowly began to change Naruto's eyes. When Naruto awoke he slowly opened his eyes then grinned and shook Sasuke awake. "Hey dobe, guess what!!"

Still mostly asleep Sasuke mumbled "wha..."

"I CAN SEE!"

* * *

Authors Notes: Well there is chapter 2 for you the story is 2.1k words :P thats not including the author notes and stuff! **_Please read and review_**!!!! I want input on what you all want to see. And no this is not turning into a yaoi. Btw if you find any misspelled words please let me know so that I can fix! I take pleasure in bringing fast chapters just because I know myself I hate waiting for a new chapter...

Btw. im holding a vote for the pairings it will go on until after ch. 3...so ch. 4 is when i will post the results.

Naruto Pairings:

NarutoxTayuya (She is going to play a major part no matter what)

NarutoxIno

NarutoxAnko

NarutoxOC (currently creating the OC will appear in next ch.)

* * *

Sasuke Pairings:

SasukexSakura

SasukexOC

SasukexIno

SasukexFem Haku

* * *

Take care until next time! & Thx for reading!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

This is my first fic so please R&R!!! It really does not matter what type of review as long as if you don't like something please point out why, and feel free to ask **any **questions at all!!!

* * *

**"Kyuubi Speaking"**

_**Kyuubi Thoughts**_

_Regular Thoughts_

"Regular Speaking"

* * *

_Naruto's Traveling Band_

_Chapter 3_

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any characters depicted in this fic unless later stated, but if I did... I would be rich!!!

* * *

**8am Naruto's Room in Uchiha Compound

* * *

**

Sasuke laid his head back down, "Thats nice Naruto...WAIT, WHAT!?!?!" Sasuke jumped up and looked at Naruto as he sat there smiling at the Uchiha's antics. Sasuke leaned down and stared into Naruto's eyes and grinned. "Okay Naruto, try and pump chakra into your eyes."

Naruto nodded and did as he was told, Sasuke smiled as he watched Naruto's eyes go from blue to purple with three comas per eye. "Woah, this is so weird I can see your...mind?"

"No, its not actually my mind but my thoughts, you get to see what I am thinking and going to do. However, it does look like the fox has completely unlocked your sharingan, so I think we do need to speak with him."

Naruto nodded and held out his hand and Sasuke grabbed it and soon the two were transported back to the cage that held the Kyuubi No Kitsune. **"Why do you come to question what I have done to the boy young Uchiha. Wait let me guess, you want to take the sharingan away from him? Do you doubt yourself so much?"**

Sasuke bowed low remembering last time and then spoke in a determined voice, "No Kyuubi-sama I just wanted to ask you about Naruto's sharingan. How am I suppose to teach him how to use it when I don't even have my sharingan fully unlocked?"

A wicked laugh came from behind the bars of the cage, **"Fine then young one, hold still" **Sasuke visibly gulped as he felt a tingling sensation behind his eyes, slowly however the feeling went from small to great great pain. Sasuke found himself on the floor of Naruto's room after the next few minutes.

"Wha.. what happened?"

Naruto grinned and held out his hand to help Sasuke, "Why don't you try activating your sharigan."

Sasuke nodded and took Naruto's hand and stood up, then closed his eyes and activated his kekkei genkai and began to smile brightly. "So Naruto, want to go train?"

"Your on dobe!"

* * *

**9am Hokage's Office

* * *

**

Tsunade sat behind her desk looking through a medical textbook on regrowing muscle. _'So, the Kyuubi is going to grant Naruto the sharingan, that makes things so much easier. All I have to do is regrow the muscle, sounds easy enough but the chakra needed... I am going to need Shizunes help for this!' _"Shizune! Can you come in here!" Tsunade waited for a few minutes before Shizune finally came in with Ino and Sakura. "Oh thats right I forgot I needed you two for an escort mission!"

Sakura and Ino both smiled and bowed, then stood back up right. Sakura started to speak before Tsunade could begin, "Miss Tsunade-sama, I do not mean to be rude but, shouldn't an escort mission have at least three ninja?"

Tsunade smiled and nodded to Shizune who smiled and left the room. "Well Sakura, normally you would be right. However, this is an escort mission to show our two newest shinobi around the village. One is an ex sound Ninja Tayuya and the second one is... well she really didn't want to say her name she just likes to be called Musei Zetsumei (Translates to Silent Death), she is from the village hidden in the mist. Sakura I believe you met her sister, Haku?"

Sakura shuddered at the thought of the nick name, "Musei Zetsumei? I can only wonder how she can be related to Haku. I mean Haku has become one of my closest friends since that mission to protect Tazuna, the bridge builder. However, Haku was not from the village hidden in the mist was she?"

Tsunade was about to answer when Ino piped up cutting off the rokudaime, "Tsunade-sama... isn't Tayuya, the one that tried to take Sasuke, and kill Naruto?"

At the mention of Naruto's name she was brought back to Naruto's predicament and finally after hearing a knock at the door she smiled and nodded towards Ino, "Yes Ino, I will tell you why in a few moments. Shizune you may come in with our guests!"

The door opened with Shizune following with Tayuya right behind wearing the same kind of clothes as Anko, the fish net on top of the black skirt and top covered by a tan overcoat with the collar flipped up. After Tayuya stepped into the room, a woman with an ice blue cloak followed in. Her ice blue eyes had a look of sudden death in them that matched her blue hair, a faint scar trailed along her face beginning under her left eye to the corner of her mouth. The only noticeable feature on the cloak itself is circled around the openings which consists of the katakana symbols for death that seem to be etched in blood.

Tsunade smiled at Sakura's and Ino's expressions then turned to Shizune, "When I am done with these four I will need to see you back in here as of now you are dismissed." With that said Shizune left with a quick "Yes, Tsunade-sama."

Sakura was the first to speak to Musei, "So you are Haku's sister, I thought she didn't have any sisters?"

Musei's expression never changed as she began to speak, "That is true, she didn't know that I was still alive."

This time it was Ino who spoke, "Then what happened? That is if you don't mind telling us?"

"No no, it is quite all right but maybe we should spare Hokage-sama from having to hear it again? I will tell you over something to eat."

Tayuya hung her head, "Fucking brat, I don't want to pay for everyone..."

Musei glanced at the ex sound five ninja, "You shouldn't bet on something you were bound to lose, I was better than you. You must now make good on your bet, if not we can always have a rematch."

Tayuya shook her head not wanting another beating like earlier, "I will pay..."

Tsunade grinned, "Good, now get out and send Shizune in."

Sakura and Ino nodded and left the office to be followed by Musei and Tayuya, who sent Shizune in as soon as the four left. Shizune came and stood beside Tsunade and gave a questioning look. "Shizune, the only way I will be able to completely heal Naruto's arm is if you assist me in the operation, the only problem is there is a chance we might lose him. I just need you to help me look for a better way than tapping into his chakra."

Shizune began laughing, "Tsunade, have you honestly forgotten about Konoha's number one hyperactive ninjas super huge chakra reserve?"

Tsunade could of almost laughed at her self as she smiled at her good friend, "Yes Shizune, I guess I did! We will do the operation in two days, get Anko here I have a plan for her." Shizune nodded thinking about what she could want with Anko, frankly she thought the jonin was frightning.

* * *

**Training Ground 7

* * *

**

A war had hit the training ground, or so the four girls thought as they passed it on the way to a restaurant stopping Musei before she could start her story. "Woah, what happened to the trainin..." Tayuya was in mid sentence before Musei pushed the four of them down with a bar of ice as 14 kunai hit the ground behind them which was promptly followed by two figures one orange and one blue.

Sakura smiled towards Ino who looked at Tayuya, "Well Musei and Tayuya, time for you two to meet the two most capable gennin in the entire village. Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha."

* * *

**5 Min Before, Training Ground 7

* * *

**

Naruto and Sasuke had been going at it for forty-five minutes straight when finally Naruto had gotten a hit onto Sasuke kicking him square in the jaw knocking him down onto the ground. "Done yet?"

"Never!" Sasuke pulled out a couple of kunai and flung them at Naruto, "Sofuuhasen no Tachi!" The kunai flung by Sasuke began to wrap around Naruto knocking him back into a tree before more began to wrap around him holding him in place Sasuke moved the wires controlling the kunai from his fingers to his mouth and began to form hand seals then mumbled, "Katon Karyuu Endan!" He then watched as a flaming dragon rippled down the wire smashing into the unable to move Naruto. Sasuke smiled and let the wires fall from his mouth as Naruto hung limp in the wires hold. "Well Naruto, looks like I win again..."

"Don't think I will go down that easy!" Sasuke froze at the sound of Naruto's voice coming from behind him._ 'He has no use of his right arm and he can easily keep up with me even create a bunshin to hold my attention while he snuck up on me, am I really this far behind?'_ He moment of hesitation cost him as 14 kunai flew at him almost hitting him as he managed to duck at the last minute which unfortunately for the Uchiha was what Naruto expected as he was kicked in the same direction as the kunai. Naruto followed his sparing partner as the two became intertwined in a taijutsu match once again when a voice called out to the two as they stopped, Naruto being in mid swing at Sasuke's face and Sasuke in the middle of a kick to Naruto's abdomen.

"Hey you two! Stop playing around damn it and get over here!"

Naruto and Sasuke grinned and slowly composed them selves, with Naruto hiding his sharingan to avoid any questions from the four girls. "Hey Sakura, Ino, girl I don't know... YOU!" Naruto dropped down into a crouch and flung himself at Tayuya aiming a kick straight at her face which was stopped by Musei's hand. Naruto glared at the girl and backed away and dropped into another fighting stance. "Sakura, Ino... Do you know who you are escorting and who is this other girl!"

Musei just looked at the orange clad ninja, "Well you can just call me Musei, and Tayuya is here because she failed Orochimaru and he would simply kill her if she went back."

Naruto sighed and stood up and flashed his foxy grin, "Very well then, how are all of you then."

"Naruto... How are you so forgiving?"

Naruto glared at the ground due to Tayuya's question, "Because, I could easily dwell on the past... All the pain, all the lies, the torture... Do you honestly know about pain? Do you know what it is like to have no one? Do you know what it is like for everyone to think of you of a demon for a choice your own father made? No... I don't think you do... I don't dwell because I won't let it consume me I won't become power hungry like some. I know what I am, my friends know what I am. At the end of my life, that is all that will matter to me."

Tayuya just stared at the ground ashamed of herself for asking what was at first an innocent question. Sasuke just patted Naruto's back while Ino and Sakura looked at each ashamed for having been apart of the group that hated Naruto. Finally it was Musei, whose expression hadn't changed during Naruto's story, that began to speak. "Naruto, Sasuke. Would you two like to join us to for lunch?" At that Tayuya groaned.

"JUST INVITE THE WHOLE DAMN VILLAGE WHY DON'T YOU!"

Naruto and Sasuke stared at the girl.

"How about some ramen, its cheap!"

Naruto grinned while Ino, Sakura, and Sasuke began to smile to themselves. "I guess..."

"WOOHOO!! I know the perfect place! Lets go," and with that the blond ninja took off faster than the other four could register.

* * *

**15 Min Later; Ichiraku Ramen

* * *

**

Naruto grinned at the bunch now on his third bowl. Tayuya could only blanch at the thought of how much more the kid could eat. As for the others Sasuke, Sakura, and Ino had left after only eating one bowl and went back to the Uchiha manor. Musei had eaten only half before getting full and decided to stay with Naruto and Tayuya. Tayuya had finished off two bowls and called it quits.

"So Musei and Tayuya, why exactly did you both come here?"

"Well if you must know, it is like Musei said, that cock sucking little bitch Orochimaru would kill me if I went back there. So I decided to join a village that at least stood a chance, even though your weak ass village doesn't truly stand up to the sound if we were to go all out on your back ass little watering hole." Once Tayuya was finished ranting Naruto began laughing which caused Tayuya to laugh as well.

"Guess its my turn then..." Both ninja turned towards Musei smiling. "Well I was when I was three my mother had a baby girl, my baby sister Haku. She knew that we were in danger and when I was four she sent me to live with a family friend and in four years time we were suppose to return to get my baby sister and make it look like a kidnapping to protect our identity. Now the reason why we did this, is because after the third great ninja war ninja families that held kekkei genkais were hunted down and killed. I was lucky I had mastered my gift by the time I was three and nobody was none the wiser. I learned later that my sister was not so lucky, she had been caught by her father and in the following fight my mother and father were both killed. My sister became a beggar and eventually joined with Zabuza The Demon Of The Hidden Mist. A few years later I heard that Konoha had let my sister and Zabuza join there ranks as an assassination unit. So my choice was easy, I arrived yesterday only to learn that they were out on a mission so Hokage-sama assigned Sakura and Ino to show me around."

Naruto and Tayuya could only nod as she finished her story, they both knew what it meant to be alone. Tayuya turned to Naruto and patted his shoulder, "I think it is time you told us about yourself..." Naruto sighed and nodded his usual grin no longer there.

"I knew I would have to do this... Do you both know about the Kyuubi no Kitsune? Both girls nodded. "Good, that makes this a little easier... Well my father the Yondaime, was originally said to have destroyed the demon... Well thats not true. When facing a demon there is no way to kill it, I mean its basically a god just evil. So he did the next best thing, he sealed it away in a new born child. However, being such the virtuous Hokage and father he was, he could not let anyone's child be the jailer to the bastard fox."

"So he sacrificed me, his own son to a fate that he could not of foreseen. He expected the villagers to love me, to hold me in there highest respect. However, that did not happen... I was shunned, hated, run out of stores just for stepping in even if it was to buy something. My apartment was destroyed more than once. My life was threatened more than 129 times, and the worst part is, that its from the same villagers that I protected by being the fox's jailer. The worst beatings came around my birthday, the day the fox attacked the village."

"The only reason I am really alive is because of the last Hokage, he was the first one to really care about me. Then came Iruka-sensei my academy teacher, I saved his life when a traitor Mizuke tried to steal a forbidden scroll. Then there was Sakura, Sasuke, Konohamaru, Kakashi-sensei, Hinata, Shikamaru, Neji, Jiraiya, Granny Tsunade, Rock Lee, Choji, Kiba, Shizune, Gaara, Haku, Zabuza, Ino, Inari, Tazuna, Tenten, Temari, Kankuro they are all my precious people and I will protect them all with my life. Every single one of them I will not let anyone of them die."

Tayuya had her head down when Naruto had finished his story, Musei had a distant look in her eyes. Naruto just stood up and looked at the two. "Come on lets go join the others I am sure Sasuke is out of his mind by now." They both nodded and stood up and left the ramen stand after some crying from Tayuya about how her wallet was now flat.

* * *

**15 Min Later; Uchiha Compound

* * *

**

The three gennin had arrived at the Uchiha compound with Naruto's belonging in an ice block courtesy of Musei, once everything was in Naruto's room they found the other three out in the backyard training. Musei put an ice barrier around Sasuke and smiled as he tried everything in his arsenal to melt the bastard barrier.

"Nice work there Sasuke, but my ice is impenetrable. Nothing you have can melt it... It is literally chakra infused, I have refined it so it has no weak points if you notice there are eight kunai in each corner on the outside of the barrier that have been fused with my chakra. They provide extra chakra to take out any weak points that could arise in the barrier and are capable of holding it up for 30 minutes alone." She released the jutsu and staggered to the bench sitting on the porch leading to the back yard. "The only problem with that jutsu is it takes an extreme amount of chakra. Those kunai each have 3/4's of my chakra in them, it takes me about ten days to completely fill those up so I can use that jutsu. It is the ultimate assassination jutsu next to your tsukuyomi."

Sasuke cringed at the thought of his tsukuyomi, how Itachi had used it on him making him watching his clan's death over and over again. "When will the world learn that power brings evil." With that the rest of a gennin watched Sasuke walk back into the house stopping at the door, "Good night." With that he finished walking into the house before shutting the door he turned and looked at Naruto, "Anko wants to see you in the morning." Naruto sighed not knowing what that sadistic bitch could ever want with him. Maybe it was something with Tayuya since she seemed to dress like that sadistic woman. _'Why, oh why..'_

The rest of the night went on pretty uneventful, somehow Naruto had talked all the girls into sleeping over, Sakura and Ino were the two that he really had to convince while Tayuya and Musei were the easiest due to them not having anywhere to stay. Once they all agreed they went in and grabbed Sasuke and forced him to stay up with them as they started to watch a horror movie with Ino and Sakura grabbing Sasuke's hands out of there so called 'fright'. During the hole event Naruto just laughed secretly at Sasuke knowing exactly what the two girls were doing.

* * *

**Same Time; Tsunade's House

* * *

**

Jiraiya lay naked under the covers staring up at the ceiling. Tsunade who lay against him with her head on his chest smiled. "Jiraiya, I must say I am sorry..."

"For what?"

"For telling you that I would not go out with you."

Jiraiya looked down at the blond nestled against him and ran a hand through her hair. "Tsunade, can I tell you something?" She nodded and looked up at him. "I loved you since the day I laid my eyes on you, sure you can call it childish love. However, I honestly knew I had to have you, I knew I couldn't loose you. So I tried with all my heart to win you over yet you would never want me, and I guess I just really need to know why."

"Its simple Jiraiya, I loved you but I couldn't let you get hurt by me, my luck isn't that great you know." Tsunade leaned up and kissed the man of her affections and desires roughly on the lips and went back to laying her head down falling asleep once more.

* * *

Authors Note: So the pairings will last until after chap 4 now cause I wanted to introduce Anko in this one but seeing as how its 4:37 in the morn il wait. Just to let you know Haku and Zabuza did fight the trio on the bridge but stopped when Kakashi had knocked them both out and eventually brought them back to Konoha. 


	4. Chapter 4

This is my first fic so please R&R!!! It really does not matter what type of review as long as if you don't like something please point out why, and feel free to ask **any **questions at all!!!

* * *

**"Kyuubi Speaking"**

_**Kyuubi Thoughts**_

_Regular Thoughts_

"Regular Speaking"

* * *

_Naruto's Traveling Band_

_Chapter 4_

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any characters depicted in this fic unless later stated, but if I did... I would be rich!!! I do own Musei tho... So F off! Friggen lawyers... always trying to ride my mumbles something under breath and sighs

* * *

**4am; Outside of Konoha

* * *

**

Two figures sat in a tree outside of the western to Konoha, one with red hair sweeping down in front of his face covering his entire head turned to the other and shook his head revealing a gaunt face with deep black eyes with no pupils. "I hate this hair..." The other figure turned his toward to the talker and smiled showing his razor shard teeth. This figure too had red hair however, his stopped just above his glowing green cat like eyes.

"Death... soon..." The long haired figure smiled and patted his friend on the back.

"Soon my friend... very soon."

* * *

**5am; Tsunade's House

* * *

**

_Jiraiya stumbled through the dark house looking for Tsunade, somehow she up and left the room with out him even noticing. Definitely not a good sign, as long as he had known the woman she was never an early riser and here it was before the sun even rose. Something was definitely wrong, he opened the door and was met by a familiar pungent smell. Tsunade laid on the floor a dark liquid surrounding her head. Jiraiya instantly fell to his knees at the sight of her, the blood. The blood covered the floor all about her body. Sickness rolled off of the sannin as a figure popped up before him. A white face with green and gold slitted pupils outlined with purple lines above the eyes and running down the nose. "Orochimaru... What h-have you done?"_

_"Good bye, old man." With that said the snake sannin brought down Kusanagi._

Jiraiya sat up screaming, "No! I wont die! You bastard snake!" Tsunade jumped awake at the yelling, she immediately grabbed onto the now still Jiraiya.

"W-what happened Jiraiya?"

Jiraiya looked at Tsunade as he held her in his arms, "I d-dreamt that Orochimaru came here... and he killed you. Then he went after me." Tsunade began to laugh which caused the toad sannin to clench his fist, "What? Am I not allowed to care!"

Tsunade regained control of her laughing and kissed her lover deeply, "No, its just that I think that Orochimaru would have a hard killing me when you were snoring so loudly, I just now fell asleep.." Jiraiya grinned and ran a hand through his hair.

"So, what have you been doing this whole time?"

"Writing a few ideas for your book."

"Oh really? Lemme see!"

Tsunade grinned and pushed Jiraiya back onto the bed, "Let me show you instead."

* * *

**11am; Uchiha Mansion

* * *

**

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes, feeling something wet and heavy on his arm and chest. He sighed and looked down only to find Ino on his chest and Sakura wrapped around his arm. _'Oh god, what was I thinking... How did I let them talk me into this?' _He slowly moved the two girls off of him and stood up. He turned his head and surveyed the room, Naruto and Tayuya had fallen asleep on the couch, Tayuya had her legs kicked up on Naruto's lap as she laid her head on the cushion. Naruto on the other had his head laid back snoring quite loudly. Sasuke scratched his head looking for Musei when he noticed that the side door was slightly open. He stepped over to it and opened the door silently walking into the afternoon sunlight. He raised his arms and leaned back hearing many pops and cracks from his back he smiled and leaned back up just to have to flip backwards to avoid three ice shuriken that plunked into the wood then soon melted leaving only dents.

"You have excellent reflexes Sasuke." He looked at Musei and grinned and slowly made his way towards her. "Did you sleep well?"

The young Uchiha nodded, "Except for waking up with two people on my chest I was fine, how about you?"

Musei just nodded, "I slept between Naruto and Tayuya, she woke me up when she leaned her legs up on me. I had to henge into a mouse to get out of it."

"Well, it could have been much much much MUCH worse... You could have been slobbered on!"

In a monotone voice Musei replied, "Oh no... The agony..." Sasuke just shook his head.

"Lets just go get some breakfast." Musei nodded and followed the young Uchiha out of the compound.

* * *

**Back in the Mansion

* * *

**

_Naruto looked from side to side watching the five women dance around him. "Oh I do just love the clothes made out of ramen! This has to be the best day of my life!!!"_

_Anko, Musei, Tayuya, Sakura and Ino all watched the blond ninja, then simultaneously "Oh Naru-kun, surely you are hungry... I think you should have a bite to eat."_

"WAKE UP YOU PERVERT!" Tayuya kicked Naruto off of the couch and raised her fist threatening the young pervert. "You and that Jiraiya prick sure have a lot of nerve!" By this time Ino and Sakura had both waken up and stared at the cowering Naruto and the furious Tayuya. They both visibly gulped and quickly made there exit not wanting to be apart of this one. They soon went there separate ways after arguing over who slept on more of Sasuke.

Back in the Mansion Tayuya had given Naruto a beating and dusted her hands off going to her room to change. Naruto picked himself off and did the same coming back out after a shower and a fresh change of clothes. "If anyone is here I am going to see Anko!"

"Wait! I am coming!"

Tayuya came out of her room wearing some of Naruto's old clothes that were not even close to fitting her, but some how still made the blond ninja gawk at the red head. "Uh... oh right... Lets go!" The girl just narrowed her eyes at the blond, _'What a perv... I will kill him if he tries anything..."_

As the two walked through Konoha Tayuya began to notice that most people directed hateful stares at them, mostly Naruto. It was then she remembered the story of the Kyuubi, what it must have been like for the young boy to have been wanted dead by your entire village. She still didn't truly understand why he felt the way he did towards this shit-hole. She soon realized that they were in-front of the forest of death. "Hey, what are we doing here?"

"This is where Anko-chan normally hangs..." A kunai came flying at the duo followed by a few sticks. The two dodged them with ease, well mostly Tayuya as Naruto got hit right in between the eyes.

"You know for the gennin that brought back that rogue cocksucker your skills sure do lack." The special jonin dropped from the tree she was in eating the rest of her dango and frowned at the thought of it being all gone. "Well anyways Naruto... How would you like to go to dinner?"

The blonds head perked up at this, "Well, can we get some ramen?"

"You mean dango, right?"

"No, I meant Ramen."

"I think your mistaken, for dango is much... much... much better."

"You are sadly mistaken."

"Oh? Prove it pip squeak!"

Tayuya visibly face vaulted at the two... retards... antics. "Will you two knock it off!"

Both ninjas turned to face the red head, "NO!" Causing Tayuya to sweat drop.

"Well then, I guess I will be off!" With that she left as the two had sparks flying out at each other trying to over power the other.

* * *

**15 Min, One Broken Toe, and finger later.

* * *

**

Two of the villages most hated shinobi sat in a restaurant that specialized in both dango and ramen. Had it not been for public knowledge that the two by themselves ate a lot, the manager would have had them kicked out. Little did he know that would of ended up in him getting kicked out. Karma was definitely on his side for once.

"So brat, whats it like?"

"What?"

"Having no use of your right arm, and being the one that brought the traitor back?"

"Well as my arm goes, it is fine. It hurts... a lot, but nothing that I cannot handle. As for bringing Sasuke back, he is one of few in this village that can understand what I have been through. Not having a family and all. However I must ask you a question since you know what it is like as well. How do you deal with it? I mean... up until yesterday I never truly looked back on my past and now I am questioning it all over again. I don't truly hold any aggression against the village, but I do towards Sasuke.. Betraying us and everything, just for more power."

Anko visibly grimaced as she thought about Orochimaru, "Listen gaki, you have no idea what it is like. That bastard used me! I looked up to him, as a father! I even turned my back when I knew he was doing the experiments on the supposed missing ninjas. That is what he told me, they were all missing nins from what ever village. I believed it until I saw someone I recognized, it was a villager of this village. Not even a shinobi! That is when I came back. I came back to this village after I found that out and does anyone even care? NO! They call me stuff like, 'Snake Whore!', 'Serpent Slut', even 'Traitor!' How was I suppose to know what that bastard was doing? He was really the only that cared about me. And you say you are in the same situation as me? Pathetic, you just had a friend betray you... Big fucking whoopdie doo!"

Naruto just looked at his half empty ramen bowl and sighed. "I am sorry Anko-chan. I didn't really know." The said jonin just pulled out a few bills and threw them on the table.

"There, that should be more than enough for our meals. Lady Tsunade just wanted me to knock you out with a food additive that should be kicking in about three minutes, lets get you to the tower in the mean time." Naruto just stared at the woman as his eyes began to droop.

"Your evillll..."

She smiled and picked the blond up and carried him over her shoulder, "Wow, your already slurring your words. Tell me Naruto, while your in this condition... What do you think of me?"

"I... Thinks you would look good in suit ramen made of!"

"In a ramen suit? Well I thought you would of said naked... But okay!"

By now they had reached the Hokage tower and Naruto had passed out but not before mentioning that Anko had a hot ass. She just sighed and smiled, she thought of the gaki as a friend. Upon reaching Tsunade's office she found out that she was not there so she dumped him on the couch and took her leave before she could be called back in.

* * *

Authors Note... Yea I know the chap. is not that long but, I had to get it out due to me falling behind. I have just been really busy with a physics project for school.. So sorry if my chaps arnt going to be a day apart as they were at first. I promise I will return to a normal schedule once I am done.

Please Read and Review, anything is good except for flamers. Because Honestly, if you don't like the way the story is headed or how a charecter gets treated because your to close minded to realize its a fan fic. as in my own creation out of my imagination not yours, just stop reading it. :)


	5. Chapter 5

This is my first fic so please R&R!!! It really does not matter what type of review (Unless your flaming me because you don't like how the charecter acted in the T.V. Show or Manga) as long as if you don't like something please point out why, and feel free to ask **any **questions at all!!!

* * *

**"Kyuubi Speaking"**

_**Kyuubi Thoughts**_

_Regular Thoughts_

"Regular Speaking"

* * *

_Naruto's Traveling Band_

_Chapter 5_

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any characters depicted in this fic unless later stated, but if I did... I would be rich!!! HOWEVER I DO OWN MUSEI! SO IF YOU USE HER... at least let me know so I can read your story :)

* * *

**12 AM, Dango Ditch

* * *

**

Musei stared at the Uchiha as if he was the only one in run down bar, only five minutes ago he had told her what everyone had been begging to know.

Why had he come back with Naruto...

* * *

_**Flashback 15 min prior**

* * *

_

_Sasuke and Musei were enjoying there brunch as their waitress called it. They both ordered dango figuring that if this place could cook anything good that had to of been it._

_"Musei, can I ask you a personal question?"_

_She smiled, "Depends..."_

_After having to avoid a blush Sasuke looked up at his new friend, "Do you know why I even came back?"_

_"Truly, I can see everything that you have to come back to and everything that you had taken from you that can no longer be there for you. So, no I do not."_

_"Well, what makes a person powerful?"_

_With that question in her mind, she slowly and carefully thought about it for almost ten minutes then looked up, "I don't know."_

_Sasuke shook his head and then looked up, "I know what the answer is, and sadly enough it took me almost loosing my best friend to figure out what it is. The truth to power is protecting your beliefs, your friends, everyone and everything that is precious to you. I only truly wish I would of understood this much, much sooner. The sad thing is... I can no longer bring myself to hate Itachi. I now understand his reasons and if it he hadn't of slaughtered everyone I would have. My clan believed that in order to unlock the Mangekyo Sharingan a person had to kill there best friend, eventually Fugaku, my father, forced Itachi to kill Shisui by drowning him in a river."_

_"Itachi knew that he could not change the clan, so he simply forced it to restart with the youngest prodigy the Uchiha clan had produced. That night, the night that he killed my parents, Itachi told me that I would have to build up my hate in order to defeat him. He wanted to see what I would do, what I would become. In his eyes it was just a test to see if he made the right choice or not of leaving me alive in order to resurrect the once flawed clan to make it perfect."

* * *

_

_**Flashback End

* * *

**_

She watched Sasuke as he slowly ate his food somehow unnerved by what he himself just said, "So how do you know about Itachi and your father?"

At this Sasuke looked up at Musei and sighed and with deep regret and sadness in his voice he finally spoke, "Because, I am the one that told my father that I should drown my first friend in a lake to unlock my Mangekyo, he just laughed and told me that he was proud of me for thinking like a true Uchiha. What he didn't know however, is that I was just simply joking. After that I thought long and hard about doing it, when one day I happened to just be walking with no where to truly go and I witness Itachi drowning Shisui with my father watching."

"I believe that is what started Itachi on his road of anger towards the clan, well in some sense anyways. Itachi never really liked to fight he somehow always tries to avoid it, and when even that is not possible he opts to finish it quickly. Well I take that back, he doesn't like to fight unless there is pocky involved."

"Pocky?"

Sasuke smiled and pulled out a small box labeled 'Special Edition Five Flavors in One Pocky' and as the two gennin were tasting the pocky they both failed to hear two people two booths over where one complained of weakening habits, and the other complained of bastard siblings eating awesome food and bastard sharks stopping him from getting said food.

"So what do you think Musei-chan?" Sasuke smiled not even realizing that he added the '-chan'. Fortunately or unfortunately Musei did and had to turn away to hide her blush.

"Its pretty good, but I prefer dango." After that was said both occupants turned when they heard a pop someone saying damn it and another pop. All that was left was was two areas of smoke and some uneaten dango.

"Weird... Who do you think that was?"

"I don't know I didn't recognize either of them."

"You saw them?"

"Yea, when we first walked in. They were both sitting there just sipping tea."

"Oh well, couldn't of been anyone important."

* * *

**30 Minutes Later, Hokage Tower

* * *

**

Naruto sat up feeling weak, he slowly rubbed his eyes then stopped. He was rubbing his face with his right hand. That meant... He jumped up and looked around realizing that he was in the Hokage's personal patient room. He was finally fixed. Now it was time to get back that evil old lady.

* * *

**Same Time, Hokage's Office

* * *

**

Tsunade sat at her desk sipping slowly on her last bottle of sake, she was definitely tired, but not a physical way. Her mind was completely stressed she was in need of some rest but after forcing Naruto's chakra out and listening to his screams of sheer pain and torture she wasn't sure if she couldn't do anything at this point. Jiraiya laid on the only couch in the office sleeping softly but jumped up and hurled a kunai at the open window only to have it pin a certain orange clad ninja to the wall by the sleeve of his shirt.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO? KILL ME!"

"Well gaki, don't you know its not very wise to sneak up on a sannin?"

Tsunade slowly turned and faced the blond and jumped up surprising the other two in the room and tackled Naruto to the ground in a giant hug.

"I was so worried about you! I didn't know if I used to much of your chakra."

"Granny-...tsu... your...okin...me..."

With a slight blush the older blond released her blush and just smiled. "Don't tell me you don't like my hugs?"

Naruto sighed and stood up, "I am mad at you."

"What did I do?"

"YOU SICKED THAT EVIL JONIN ON ME!"

"It was for your own good!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN! YOU HAD HER DR..." He soon found that he was unable to finish his sentence as he could taste nothing but carpet in his mouth and felt nothing but a giant lump forming on the top of his head.

"What did I tell you about yelling in my face you young piece of-"

"Tsunade... Why don't you stop yelling at him and tell him the good news."

Tsunade stared blankly at Jiraiya thinking about what he could mean, then suddenly she snapped her fingers and pulled Naruto off the ground. "So kid, you ready?"

"For what?"

"Well... Due to you bringing back a certain snake bastard..."

"Tsunade..."

She sighed, "Sorry, a certain snake fuck up!"

"I will not have you berate Sasuke! Maybe he doesn't know what it is that will make him powerful, or make him avenge his clan. But, at least he was able to change.. If I seem to recall I remember someone being in the same exact circumstances! Now I know that he didn't loose his lover or anything like that. BUT! He lost his brother, his mother, his father, his aunts, his uncles, his friends, his family. So what gives you the right to try and persecute him? What makes you even think you are any better than him? At least he came back within a few days, instead of a few years. Sasuke has become one of my closest friends, so what he tried to run away, so what he almost fucking killed me! I will gladly consider him to be a person precious to me, and maybe one day a brother."

Maybe it was the fact that Naruto's eyes had changed from blue to purple with three coma tomoes per eye, or perhaps it was the fact that Kyuubi's chakra slowly began to seep out of the blond, or perhaps it was both, but no matter the reason Tsunade and Jiraiya couldn't even begin to speak. Slowly, Naruto began to move towards the door of the room.

"I am sorry Hokage-sama and Jiraiya-sensei about my outburst, but a true ninja learns to put there personal feelings behind them so as to not get in the way of their jobs. Also, a true shinobi learns from whatever sources there are available and the ones that don't might as well wear a blindfold, cover there ears, and live in cave. Whether it be a ninja of lower status or even a civilian this is what truly made the previous Hokage's great leaders. They listened to the wants and needs of there citizens from the poorest to the richest. That is why I strive to become Hokage, not just to prove who I am, but to prove to everyone else that even the lowest ranked citizen has a valuable opinion."

Feeling that no more could be said the gennin walked out of the room leaving the two sannin feeling a little less like sannin and more like school children once more, especially after hearing themselves be called by there official names by someone that has changed there lives so.

"Tsunade..."

The blond haired Hokage looked up at her lover and smiled with tears streaming down her face. "I finally believe that this villages number one knucklehead ninja can become a greater Hokage than any before him, including his father."

"What can I say? My students have the greatest potential!"

"Shut up pervert."

"Thats Super Pervert to you!"

"Excuse me? Who was the one begging for more this morning?"

"What? Is it time to make you beg?" Jiraiya stood up and walked over to Tsunade and grabbed her around the waist. "You know my research has taught me a lot about the female body and how to make it reach its greatest state of pleasure."

"Oh? Why don't you show me?"

* * *

Sorry about the late update. Life is well... SUCKING! LOL HAPPY NEW YEARS TO EVERYONE!!!!! I swear I will try and be faster with my updates...

Btw... Has anyone else noticed it or does Anko look like the chick from Ghost In The Shell :O

Oh! Action coming soon. I am just trying to get most of the filler shiz out da way BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! cough cough


End file.
